Harry Potter: Power Rangers!
by cornholio4
Summary: A humorous mergement of Power Rangers and Harry Potter! Managed to sneak in some Dumbledoe Bashing and HHR! Oneshot & Complete!


**Harry Potter: Power Rangers!**

**I was inspired by the HP/PR story by Seel'vor! This is a humorous oneshot but I am planning on a full PR/HP fic soon! Also check out the History of Power Rangers videos by Linkara on at4w dot blip dot TV and on the That Guy in the Glasses website. Also but I did not know how to go about doing a Megazord fight! I managed to sneak in a few references to Dumbledore bashing. Also I do not know how to explain that Quirrell is still alive here!**

In the Riddle Manor the Dark Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne. "WORMTAIL! QUIRRELL" he shouted causing his 2 bumbling henchmen Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew and Quirrell to come forward.

"any news?" he asked.

"the Muggle world is free to attack Milord!" said Wormtail nervously.

"now BEGONE!" he commanded. They nodded nervously before leaving.

"Lucious-Bellatrix!" he then commanded and his 2 best fighters Lucious Malfoy & Bellatrix Lestrange came before him.

"I want you 2 and an army of Death Eaters along with a monster to attack the park in the village Potter lives! Try and bring out the Aurors, Dumbledore's Order or the meddlesome Power Rangers!" ever since the Power Rangers started appearing they had became a more problem to him and his plans than Dumbledore ever was.

They nodded saying "Yes Milord" before leaving.

He then walked off his throne and walked to the potions lab where his Potions Master & Monster Maker Severus Snape was at work.

"Severus!" he said "I want you to create a monster to help Bellatrix & Lucious!"

"Yes Milord!" Snape said bowing. He then started adding ingredients to his monster making potion. He then finds a rat on the ground (not Wormtail) and puts it in the cauldron for a physical form for the monster.

In Little Whinging Park

Dudley Dursley and his best friend Piers Polkiss were bullying some smaller kids.

(imagine the _Bulk & Skull theme_ playing)

"look Piers at these tiny little babies!" said Dudley after they were finished making a little girl cry.

"Yeah Big D!" said Piers and he started laughing annoyingly.

Then appeared in the park was the Rat Monster, Malfoy, Bellatrix and the Death Eaters.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dudley and Piers as they began running away.

In the Leakey Cauldron.

Harry Potter, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were being served by Madam Rosmerta.

Harry then heard a beeping sound. He then took out his small two way mirror.

"Master Harry Potter!" Dobby the House Elf said on the other side "you and the Rangers must come to Headquarters Immediately!"

Harry put the mirror away. He and his 5 friends then apparated to their Command Centre: the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts.

Merlin the wizard ghost who's form now resembled a giant floating head in a tube was their mentor.

"Rangers" Merlin said "Voldemort has sent a Rat Monster to terrorise Little Whinging Park!"

"We are on it Merlin" said Hermione.

"It's Morphing Time!" Harry said with the password activating a small runic device spearing in the 6 teens' hands. They focused their power through the coin in their devices called "Morphers". They each said their password transfiguring their clothes into their Ranger uniforms that of different coloured bodysuits with white boots, Belts, gloves and animal shaped helmets with black visors:

"Dragonzord!" Harry said with his uniform green, helmet dragon shaped and a heavy gold shield covered his torso (although made of fabric in non Sentai footage)

"Mastadon!" Dean said with his uniform black and his helmet Mastadon shaped

"Pterodactyl" Hermione said with her uniform pink and her helmet Pterodactyl shaped

"Triceratops" Neville said with his uniform red and his helmet Triceratops shaped

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!" Cho said with her uniform yellow and her helmet sabre toothed tiger shaped

"Tyrannosaurus" Seamus said with his uniform red and his helmet Tyrannosaurus shaped

They had unlocked their Ranger Powers when Harry found the Morphers in his family vault when he was emancipated at Sirius Black' will reading a week ago. (To the protest and anger of Albus Dumbledore)

Then the 6 Ranger apparated to the Little Whinging Park and were ready.

"Oh look here are the ickle Ranger!" sneered Bellatrix.

"Let's put the Death Eaters and their Monster back where they came from!" said Harry and the 5 other Rangers nodded. They began using their muggle martial arts skills to fight the Death Eaters.

The song we need a hero started playing

Harry was kicking the Death Eaters down dodging them trying to hit the Unforgivable Curses at was taking the Death Eaters down with his weapon Godric Gryffindor's Red Power was shooting the Death Eaters down with her Pink Power Bow._  
><em>

Dean was taking the Death Eaters down with his Black Power Axe._  
><em>

Neville was taking the Death Eaters down with his Blue Power Lance._  
><em>

Cho was taking the Death Eaters down with her twin Yellow Power Daggers._  
><em>

The Death Eaters were apparrating away as they were defeated. Soon it was just Bellatrix, Lucious and the Rat Monster.

Then Seamus, Hermione, Cho, Dean and Neville put their weapons together and fired the combined weapon at the remaining 3 taking down Lucious & Bellatrix but destroying the Rat Monster.

Anger at their defeat Lucious and Bellatrix apparated away.

In Riddle Manor, Voldemort was screaming. "Next time!" Voldemort shouted "I will get those rangers next time!"

The next day Albus Dumbledore fumed as he read the Daily Prophet. The public now no longer thought of him as the biggest hope against Voldemort. He and the Order of the Phoenix were treated as a joke while the public believed the vigilantes known as the Power Rangers were the biggest defence against the Death Eaters. They no longer called onto Dumbledore to save them. They no longer believed him when he did things for "the Greater Good!" it now had gotten him into serious trouble for illegal guardianship of Harry Potter and stealing from Gringotts Vaults. His vaults were now seized along with the funding of the Order to pay off the vaults he took the money from and he would be facing criminal charges. He lost the title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Prophet tattered his reputation into pieces making it very slim for him to be able to get out of a full sentence. Not only that but the public refused to accept him as the "Leader of the Light" but as the next Gellert Grindelwald. This was the biggest insult to him.


End file.
